


merluca stories

by merlucaheart



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Merluca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 12:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlucaheart/pseuds/merlucaheart
Summary: some one shots i wrote during the seasons
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	merluca stories

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not an english speaker so if something’s wrong i’m sorry :(

_"Can you do me a favor? I'm going to surgery now and I have no one to pick up Ellis and Bailey? Zola is going home with her friend’s mom but Maggie and Amelia don't answer me. I know you're tired, sorry. I promise I'll get you back later... Thank you, Mer” _

  
Andrew smiled as he read the message, had just gotten rid of his uniform and was heading toward the resident’s room to get his things to leave, had arranged with Mer to go to her house as soon as she got there but their plans were going down the drain as she was going into surgery. Still, Andrew was happy, he loved his girlfriend's children and each time he was close to them, he felt his relationship with her improving. Andrew picked up his things and walked to the daycare, where Bailey and Ellis spent the afternoon. As soon as they saw him, they gathered their things quickly while Deluca talked to one of the local staff, who released the children at the same time as he was always picking them up.

\- Ellis's daddy has arrived! - a little girl who was playing with Ellis screamed and she at the same time looked to her colleague making a "shhhhh" and putting her little finger in her mouth. Daddy? Had he heard right? Probably not, Ellis wouldn't say that. Before he was completely lost in his thoughts, Ellis ran around and grasped Andrew's legs smiling and only released him when he picked her up and greeted her. Bailey was already chattering about what he would do when he got home, had won a game recently, and the boy's desire to play with someone other than his sisters was going to be fulfilled tonight. Andrew was still wondering if Ellis had told his classmates that he was her father, didn't quite know how to feel, didn't want to take someone else's seat, nor should he. The three of them walked together to the car  
\- Where's Mom? Ellis asked as soon as Andrew put her in her seat in his car. Yes, Andrew Deluca now had a car. Dating Meredith Grey was changing some things in his life. He had also made sure to leave Ellis and Bailey's seat in place, as the three children lived hanging out with him on his free weekends. On the way to Meredith's house the children sang their favorite songs, Ellis enjoyed listening to Katy Perry's song firework and it was lovely to see Bailey complain every second of the song, the little one liked to believe he’s older than he really is and he says that he‘s a rock fan, so listening to Katy Perry was almost an insult to him.

When they got home they waited for Zola and when she arrived they changed their clothes and ate, the four of them joined in front of the TV to watch a movie with ice cream and chocolate, as long as they didn't tell mom.

When Meredith came home she found the lovely scene of the four of them playing, Andrew was trying to mimic a giraffe and was pretending to be annoyed that the others couldn't understand what he wanted to show, while the three children laughed at the faces he made

Meredith closed the door behind her and put the bag on the first surface she found, she took off her heels and approached them \- What a lovely scene to see, I missed you - She smiled and laid beside her children, pulling them in for a kiss like the good, sticky mum she is.

\- We missed you too, Mom, but Andrew distracted us well - Zola said as she hung herself around her mother's neck.

\- Mom we had ice cream before dinner - Bailey said and looked at Andrew immediately with a face that only he could make

\- Going against the rules, Deluca will we have to leave you in the “corner of thought” too? - she smiled at her boyfriend

\- Don't fight him, Mommy - Ellis stood up and hugged Andrew, making her best pity face (aka shrek's cat face)

\- You did a great job Deluca, she likes you more than me

\- Well, since you got into this, we need to talk - Andrew looked at her seriously and Meredith understood that the conversation had to be soon and sent the three children up to do their homework, promising them that soon she would come up to help.  
And then Andrew told Meredith what he had heard earlier when he went to get them, Meredith couldn’t name what she was feeling now, felt a stab in her heart to think that her daughter was growing up without a father figure and that perhaps because she missed it she said that Andrew was her father, Meredith always told about Derek to the little girl who had no chance to meet him, but she knew Ellis was still too young to understand what was happening and talking about him wasn’t enough to fill this gap in her life 

\- I'll talk to her, you can stay if you want, but I'd rather do that alone - She had gotten colder and Andrew understood, he still didn't know how to react, in fact hadn’t had time alone to reflect about this.

\- I think you need some time to put things in place, I'll just get my things that I left in your room but if you need me just call me - he smiled and placed a soft kiss on the woman's lips, who returned the small smile and then headed toward the children's room where they were studying.

Andrew made his way from the living room to Meredith's room in turtle steps, wanted to hear the conversation, as he was leaving the room with his things he could hear them talking.

\- Sweetie, I was wondering why you told your classmates that Andrew is your daddy, you know that's not true, right? 

\- I know Mommy - Andrew could imagine the face that Ellis was making now, she was probably rolling her eyes and barely looking at her, out of shame - I didn't say he's my daddy, I said he's like my daddy, the girls were saying their daddies play with them, put them to sleep, help them with their lesson and take them for a walk and he does the same thing, he helps me sleep, he makes the foods I like - she smiled - and he takes me for ice cream and sings Katy Perry with me, so he's like my daddy. I can't say that?

Andrew watched the scene from afar and smiled, he wasn’t sure of how important he was in Ellis's life until that moment and he would probably never forget the words of the little one. Before going to sleep, lying in his bed, Andrew started to reflect that he was being a father figure to a little person and was being part of someone's personality formation, that she would remember for the rest of her life all the activities and moments that they have together and then Andrew decided that he would never disappoint her and that he would try his best to make her life - and the other two children - happier and more complete.


End file.
